


Two Paragraphs

by bramblePatch



Category: Homestuck, Saturday Night Live, Supernatural
Genre: Childstuck AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Microfic, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblePatch/pseuds/bramblePatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was taking requests for two-paragraph fanfics this afternoon. Some of the pairings suggested were old favorites, some were very silly, some were intriguing. This is a collection of the microfics that resulted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negative Space, Positive Space (Gamzee♥Tavros)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [nomadicaeon](http://nomadicaeon.tumblr.com).

Gamzee likes sitting at the edges of things - the edge of the water, the edge of a cliff, the edge of a conversation. Tavros wishes he wouldn’t. He reminds himself that it’s not his place to rein Gamzee in, that the clown is more adept than most people give him credit for - and he is, smart and agile for all that the sweeps of sopor abuse have muddled his reactions. Tavros follows him sometimes, cautious of the abrupt precipices his matesprit loves, trying to understand the appeal of the empty spaces no troll can walk, let alone roll.

Tavros is solid and stolid, a being of the real parts of the world, and there’s both comfort and excitement in the way that he assumes Gamzee can handle lucidity. For Gamzee, to engage too much in the real world is to be pulled out of balance, but that doesn’t seem so overwhelming when Tavros leads the way.


	2. Dancing on Pinheads (Dave Strider/Castiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [karaluvsdeanwinchester](http://karaluvsdeanwinchester.tumblr.com).

Dave, at this point, has pretty much given out of fucks to give in regards to how weird the multiverse is. No, actually, he ran out of fucks a long time ago and now he’s reached the point where his friends and family are no longer willing to loan any to him from their own dwindling supply. Welcome to Striderville, population: zero fucks. Paradox space is going to have to find some other chump to freak out because honestly, Dave’s forgotten how to lose his cool. Not that he ever did in the first place. He is, in fact, a coolkid, the first few times he encountered a Dead Dave notwithstanding. He’s the God Tiered Knight of Time, it’s going to take more than an angel to throw him for a loop.

This is about the time that Dave realizes a) that he has been thinking out loud again and b) that the self-proclaimed angel with the unsettlingly blue eyes has actually been paying rapt attention as he babbles. Whoa. Fuck.


	3. Squidbrained (Rose♦Aradia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [luxuryofconviction](http://luxuryofconviction.tumblr.com).

A childhood full of trollish ghosts has done almost nothing to prepare Aradia for the voices of dead Horrorterrors. But even triumphant in godhood, she’s still as much the rustblooded medium she ever was, and she tries not to let the others see when the voices of dead things beyond her understanding batter at the back of her optical settings and scream in her auditory canals and twist, strangling, around her hindbrain until she feels more animal than troll.

And somehow, even when Aradia avoids the group, wandering the dreambubbles on her own, pleading some mysterious agenda of her own… well, it’s hard to hide things from a seer and a fellow goddess. When the screams are worst, Rose has a way of finding her, of talking her back to herself. And it’s not so very bad to have the human girl see her like this, Aradia realizes: Rose has, at one point, had the horrorterrors crowd out her own thoughts, too.


	4. Decorated (WV♦Dave)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [peanutbutterandjamzee](http://peanutbutterandjamzee.tumblr.com).

They’re all jumpy, looking the end of all this in the face and simultaneously impatient and dreading the cumulation of more than three years of questing and then desperate flight through the furthest ring. Dave paces the corridors of the meteor ( _things in space are asteroids_ , Jade once told him, when they were kids, _it’s not a meteor until it’s on a collision course with something!!!_ ) buzzing with nervous energy, when he feels a tug at his cape and looks down to find the Mayor. Dave’s more than twice the carapacian’s height now - maybe that’s evidence that he’s grown beyond the scope of Sburb, that he’s now gigantic next to most game construct folk rather than simply impressively tall. But then, for all his antics, the Mayor always had a certain melancholy maturity that Dave doesn’t really associate with Dersites, so who knows.

“Hey, man,” he greets the strange little fellow, and in reply gets another, insistent tug on his cape. Getting the message, Dave dips down on one knee, feeling a bit like he’s about to get knighted - but of course he’s already the Knight, courtesy of Sburb. Clever blunt carapaced fingers fix something to the front of his shirt, and Dave tips the lopsided, star-shaped medal up to examine it: “CAN TOWN SHERIFF” is scratched in uncertain makeshift engraving across the star. Dave grins, and runs a fond hand over the Mayor’s smooth head, as if touseling hair that isn’t there. “Thanks, little dude.”


	5. It's that thing where... (Seth/Stefon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [karaluvsdeanwinchester](http://karaluvsdeanwinchester.tumblr.com).

The whole thing is ridiculous even by Stefon’s admittedly bizarre standards, and there are a number of things here that Seth is sure about. He’s pretty sure there’s not actually a nightclub at the bottom of the Conservatory Water, he’s pretty sure that if there was, it wouldn’t have a strict policy of exclusive nudity, and he’s absolutely certain that he has to be at work in the morning.

What he’s not sure about is why he’s stripping down in the middle of Central Park at two in the morning, as Stefon ineffectually attempts to hide what can only be described as a shit-eating grin behind his cupped hands.


	6. A Handful of Lights (Arsast♥Vollue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [prayforpredators](http://prayforpredators.tumblr.com).
> 
> Arsast and Vollue are fantrolls from my overly ambitious Gamzee-centric fic Miracle Child.

He gives her a hand up as they climb through the service hatch - there’s no respectable entry to this block that isn’t submerged, but Sephar found this back entrance ages ago and told him about it - and they emerge into the open space, smelling of repeatedly filtered and treated salt water from the pool that takes up much of the floor and seeming even more open because of the arc of thick, clear plasglass that makes up the ceiling. “It’s not a proper planetary sky,” he says, a little apologetic for the obvious fault, “I mean, for one thing, the constellations are _entirely_ wrong from here…”

Vollue wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him snug to her side, without looking away from the starfield. “Sassy? Shut up. It’s wonderful.”


	7. screww politics (Eridan♦Kanaya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [sionnachsskulk](http://sionnachsskulk.tumblr.com/).

There’s no shortage of implications to the young Lord Ampora’s choice of escort to the Sweep’s Close gala, and he’s perfectly aware that everyone else in the hall is aware of it. That she is of middling hue speaks of his cross-spectrum alliances; that she is a rare jadeblood with the faint luminescence of a well-civilized rainbow drinker speaks of his having friends in powerful, if not precisely high, places. That she is draped at throat and wrists and asymmetrical horns with diamond-shaped violet gems shows her as his moirail, which stands as testament to his being on his best behavior for the party and raises questions as to the precise nature of his current association with the Imperial Heiress.

That she rarely leaves his side, fussing over him, straightening his collar, idly resting a long-fingered hand on his shoulder as she speaks, that he smiles a quick, sharp smile when he thinks she doesn’t see him watching her and, completely against precedent, has not so much as threatened to pull a laser rifle on anyone… well, that would seem to imply that they are both well and truly smitten and don’t care who knows it.


End file.
